Highs and Lows
by Tayter.Bug7
Summary: What is that?" Jane asked, pointing. Lisbon rolled her eyes, "It's your daughter." Slightly AU, although not by much. Not a sequel to Negotiations! Summary inside! Jisbon, RigsPelt
1. Chapter 1

_**Our computer crashed again, and now our internet won't work, so this will be up later than I expected! It's NOT the sequel to Negotiations, it's a new thing! Rigsby/Van Pelt and Jisbon! Sort of AU, but not by much. I don't own them! Review!**_

"Isobel Grace, get that out of your mouth!" Teresa Lisbon knew it was pointless to scold a seven month old, but she had started crawling and was currently attempting to put a paperweight in her mouth. She hadn't meant to come in to work today, Minelli just needed something signed, and her babysitter had the day off. So Lisbon had been forced to bring little Isobel in with her.

When Isobel giggled from the corner, Lisbon looked over at her. The baby had rosy cheeks and silky brown hair. She looked almost identical to her mother, except for her icy blue eyes and her mischievous personality. That was all her father.

-

Patrick Jane walked with a skip in his step. He had finally brought Red John to justice. After getting a tip about 16 months ago that Red John was in Florida, Jane had packed up and left. Red John was going to rot in jail in Orlando until he died. He also had healing gunshot wounds to the left shoulder, right thigh, and groin area. How he survived was anyone's guess.

Now he was back in Sacramento, ready to move forward with Lisbon. He had felt terrible about leaving her, but he had to do it and she understood his need for revenge.

Jane turned the corner into the squad room with a bright grin on his face. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

-

Grace Van Pelt twisted her engagement ring around her finger as she studied the case file in front of her. She and Rigsby had been dating for two years and engaged for five months. Rigsby cleared his throat and Grace glanced over at him. He was subtly motioning to the door, and when Grace glanced over she saw someone she never thought she would see again, Patrick Jane.

Grace stood quickly, sending her chair slamming back into a filing cabinet. Cho looked over at her, then at Jane, then toward Lisbon's door, and sighed. Grace stepped in front of Jane and glared at him before bursting into Lisbon's office and closing the door behind her.

Jane was slightly baffled at Van Pelt's odd behavior, but then again, he left without saying good bye to her. "So who missed me?"

Cho gave Jane a quick glance, before returning to his work. Rigsby just grunted. Jane looked towards Lisbon's office where the door and blinds were still closed.

"What did I do?" Jane asked as he sat down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. Cho finally gave Jane a long look before answering, "Not much."

-

Lisbon jumped a little when the door opened without warning, and then slammed shut again. Grace stood just inside the room, with her fists clenched at her side. "You'll never guess who's out there."

Lisbon stood and headed towards the door, curious. Grace stood in front of her, blocking her path. "It's Jane."

Lisbon stopped and looked over at her daughter, who was sitting in a bouncy seat next to her desk, sucking on her little hand. "Will you watch her?"

Grace nodded and walked over to her goddaughter, who gave her a gummy smile and stretched her arms up towards Grace.

-

Jane smiled to himself when he heard Lisbon's door open and shut. "Come with me." Jane cracked an eye open to see Lisbon standing angrily above him. He stood up obediently and followed Lisbon into the elevator.

Once the door closed, Lisbon slammed the _stop _button and turned to Jane, staring at him accusingly. Jane took in her brown hair, which was straightened, and the way she seemed to have a glow about her. He wasn't sure if it was an angry glow or just a new glow. She seemed slightly curvier, but definitely in a good way. Her green eyes were burning a hole through him, so he diverted his gaze.

"What?" Jane was a little uncomfortable, he had never seen Lisbon this mad. He was brought out of listing possible scenarios when a hand slapped across his cheek.

"You selfish bastard." Lisbon hissed at him. "You only cared about yourself. You didn't call AT ALL. Not even once to tell me you're okay or to see how I'm doing!"

"I was busy!" Jane argued, taking a step away from Lisbon.

"Well so was I." Lisbon yelled back as she turned away from him and the elevator jolted back to life.

Jane stepped out of the elevator and into the squad room after Lisbon, Grace was leaving Lisbon's office, so Jane slipped into the door before it closed.

Lisbon had her back to him, so he continued their conversation, "What were you busy with besides work?"

Lisbon slowly turned around, allowing Jane the view of what she had apparently been hiding, a baby about to fall asleep in her arms. A baby with brown hair. A baby with his sleepy blue eyes.

"What is that?" Jane pointed and took a cautious step back. Lisbon rolled her eyes as she shifted the baby's weight so the baby was resting over her shoulder.

"Her name's Isobel. Isobel Grace Jane." Lisbon lowered her voice so she wouldn't disturb her daughter.

"Isobel Grace Jane Lisbon?" Jane tried, knowing very well what she had meant.

"This," Lisbon gently lifted the baby up to Jane's face, "is your daughter, Jane. You left. I was pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jane whispered as he stared at the little girl's sweet face.

"Your cell phone was always off and I had no other number for you, Jane! Then I had the baby, and getting a hold of you wasn't my biggest priority."

"Is that why they were all so cold to me?" Jane clenched his fists so he wouldn't reach out and touch the infant, because that would be like betraying his daughter. His _first _daughter. He had another daughter, Isobel. Izzy. Belle. Somehow, the thought of having more kids always scared him, but now that he has another one, it seemed a lot less harsh. But he still didn't want to touch her. It felt dirty.

"Jane…" Lisbon's voice broke off, and she settled the baby on her hip, "I'm glad you're back. I assume you got Red John. Congratulations on that. Good luck with the rest of your life."

Jane stared after her as she left the office with her, no, _their _daughter.

"Guess I'm spending the night here then." Jane mumbled to himself as he sunk down into Lisbon's chair.

_**Review??**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry it's been so long! Review!**_

Lisbon slid to the floor in the shower, allowing the water to wash down her face, mixing with tears. Her hair stuck to her back in wet strands. She wished her life was that divided with each aspect a different strand.

How could she have thought she didn't love Jane? She had pushed thoughts of him out of her mind after Isobel was born, but now that he is back, she doesn't know how much longer she can keep him away. The baby crying drew Lisbon's thoughts away from her pity-party and towards the most important thing in her life, Isobel.

Lisbon quickly toweled off and changed, then went into the nursery, where Isobel was sitting in her crib with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You and me both." Lisbon murmured to her little girl as she changed her diaper. After Isobel was content again, Lisbon took her into the living room and laid her on her tummy in front of the TV. Screw the parenting books, Lisbon wanted to watch the news and Isobel loved being on her tummy.

Isobel had recently started crawling, but Lisbon forgot about that as the head of the CBI was on TV for something.

-

Jane stepped inside Lisbon's apartment quietly. He knew he shouldn't break in, but she wouldn't let him in if he knocked.

From his vantage point, he could see Lisbon on the couch, asleep. Isobel was crawling on the floor. He couldn't count the number of times he had fallen asleep while watching his daughter.

Jane smiled as Izzy slowly made her way to him. She wasn't very steady crawling yet, but it was one of the cutest things. After a few moments, Izzy was attempting to pull herself up on his pant leg. Jane sucked in a deep breath and bent down. He placed his hands under her arms and scooped her up.

Izzy settled on his hip and placed her head on his shoulder. Jane leaned in and smelled the baby smell of her wispy brown hair. Within minutes she was fast asleep.

-

Lisbon woke up and rubbed her neck, she really should stop falling asleep on couches and in chairs. She looked down to the blanket Isobel had been laying on before, and when the baby wasn't there, Lisbon shot up off the couch.

"She's fine. In her crib, actually." A voice remarked from behind her. Lisbon turned to find Jane nonchalantly leaning against her bookcase.

"What the hell, Jane?" Lisbon crossed her arms and got ready for a fight.

"I was going to sleep in your office until tomorrow, but I saw on your calendar that you had tomorrow off. So I came here."

Lisbon stared in disbelief, "You were in my office without permission, you looked through my things, you broke into my house, and you touched my baby?"

"It's my baby too, Lisbon. And you walked out of your office, leaving me there. Your calendar was sitting open on your desk. And if I would have knocked would you have talked to me?"

"No, I wouldn't have. And I'm not talking to you now. Get out." Lisbon walked to the door while Jane continued to relax against the bookcase.

"You know why I left. You understood why I left." Jane pushed away from the wall and took a few steps towards her.

"I did understand why you left. But Jane…" Lisbon trailed off and looked away.

Jane took a few more steps towards her, "I DID love you. I still do."

"And that's the problem." Lisbon whispered as she took a step away from him.

"What is?" Jane took another step forward, even though she took a step back.

"You know how many times I've been hurt. But you still left! We loved each other and were getting serious and you LEFT! You didn't just leave me. If it was just me, I might have forgiven you. But you left your_ daughter_, Jane." Lisbon took a step forward and raised her voice an octave.

"I didn't know about her." Jane whispered.

"So?" Lisbon wrapped her arms around herself, "You didn't call Jane. Not once. Do you know what that feels like? Because it sucked! I didn't know if you were dead, where you were, if you got Red John, if you even cared about me anymore!"

"I never stopped caring about you." Jane took a step forward to comfort her, since she had a few tears forging a path down her pale cheeks.

"I don't need this Jane. I've cried enough over you. Get out or I will shoot you." Lisbon swung the door open and stepped back.

Jane walked to the door, but before he left he turned to her, "I love you."

Lisbon shook her head as a few more tears fell and closed the door behind him.

-

Jane stood in the hallway of her apartment building, listening to her cry through the door. He felt awful. He hadn't realized the hell he had put her through. Jane slid down the door so his back was resting against Lisbon's door.

An older man stepped over him with a bag of groceries on his way back to his apartment across the hall. Jane followed the man with his eyes, and was a little startled when the man turned around to address him.

"Do you know why I do my grocery shopping at night?" Jane just stared at him, baffled. "Because I have the store to myself, that's why. During the day everyone is so caught up in their own little problems that they never notice other people."

The man turned around again, but doubled back, "You don't deserve her. Teresa seems like a fine woman, and an even better mother. If I were you, I would start doing my shopping at night."

Jane watched the old man disappear into his apartment before he stood and headed back to his car, dissecting the man's words as he drove home.


End file.
